Star Wars: Dark Galaxy
by christos200
Summary: Xin and Harr find themselves haunted by the republic and Nick faces his destiny.


A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY...

_**STAR WARS: DARK GALAXY**_

_**It has been 6 years since the death of Darth Raptor the galaxy is once again divided. The Blue Army , a religious group, declared war against the Galactic republic. Millions of peasants have risen up and are destroying everything in their way. Also a large group of Jedi knights has joined the blue army . Hundreds of planets are under the control of the blue army . Now the republic has recruited mercenaries to help them fight the Blue army. two of those are Xin and harr.**_

_**The clouds of the Dark side shadow everything. The Sith are defeated, however the jedi order is in ruins and the Dark side is still strong. Very strong and it clouds the republic, and the jedi. It is like something in the dark waits to kill and exterminate the jedi. Yet the jedi council is so arrogant, that they don't do anything about this threat.**_

_**But now the entire galaxy is destroyed in that religious war. Father kills son, and brother kills brother. Jedi fight each other, the jedi order is almost wiped out, the republic is in ruins, but in the darkest time of this galaxy, heroes shall emerge. But will this heroes save the republic and bring light to the galaxy, or they will make this galaxy dark, forever...**_

At Alderaan a massive fight takes place between the blue army and the republic. Xin and Harr, mercenaries, are going to meet the commander of the republican army. Xin is tall and lean. He thinks he is very handsome and always does the smart guy. Harr is a very strong, he is wookie after all. He is many years friend with Xin. Once xin was a pilot of the Trade Federation, but when he saw some droids torturing a wookie slave named Harr, he destroyed the droids and escaped with Harr. Then Harr and Xin became friends and smugglers. Xin and Harr became known in the second Sith war, when they killed many Sith, and they even killed Gula the hutt. After the war they managed to kill many Sith during the great purge. The commander is a humanoid with yellow eyes, red skin and wears a republican uniform.

**Xin:** _Commander, me and Harr, are at your service._

**Commander:** _Very well. So you are Xin, the smuggler who killed Gula, and this is Harr your wookie friend, right?_

**Harr:** _har ha ha hahw._

**Xin:** _Thats right. So how many are the enemy forces?_

**Commander:** _We have 250,000 soldiers but the enemy has 2,000,000 peasants._

**Xin:** _What? Are you kidding me?_

**Commander:** _They are some untrained peasants, and we have more firepower, better weapons and training. We will crush them._

**Xin:** _Very well. I hope you are right or we will soon be dead._

**Commander:** _Soldiers, go in your positions. Crush the enemy!_

**Soldiers:** _Yes sir!_

Xin and Harr go to their position. They prepare their weapons.

**Xin:** _Harr be ready._

**Harr:** _haaaa_

**Xin:** _Okey._

The enemy peasants, with wooden swords, attack the republican army. But the army of the republic has real weapons like laser and cannons. However the peasants have a religious fury that makes them do things considered impossible. Xin and Harr are on a small hill. Harr is firing with a laser blaster, while Xin fires with a laser machine gun.

**Xin:** _Harr, fire, fire!_

**Harr:** _Hhahahaha!_

Suddenly a squad of 70 peasants comes near Xin and Harr.

**Peasant: **_Surrender your weapons and we will let you leave._

**Xin: **_If you want our weapons, then come and get them! AAAAAAA!_

Xin fires and kills one after the other the peasants.

**Harr:** _Howewe._

**Xin:** _You are right. We are winning._

**Commander:** _Soldiers, a division of 10,000 men has betrayed us and has cut us from our supplies. In a few hours our weapons will stop working and only thank to their numbers they will overwhelm us._

**Xin:** _What? We are dead men._

**Commander:** _We still have hopes. The jedi council said that in a few hours an experienced jedi knight will arrive._

**Xin:** _In a few hours we will be dead!_

**Commander:** _No, we can still hold our positions, or we will die trying. We have to stand for a few hours. Come on men. Make sure that they will pay for all their crimes!_

2 hours have passed and only 40,000 republican soldiers remain. They have been fighting against all odds. They have been fighting 2 million peasants. Without supplies their army is almost destroyed. Now 1,3 million peasants remain.

**Xin:** _Harr hold your position. We will kick some ass here._

**Harr:** _Howwwwwwww_

**Commander:** _Men fight! Soon the Jedi knight will come._

**Xin:** _When he will come? I mean we will be all dead until he comes! We need him now!_

**Commander:** _We must hold our positions! Men fire, fir-_

**Xin:** _What happened?_

Suddenly a human soldier with blue eyes, long black hair and a laser blaster in his hands comes near Xin.

**Soldier:** _Sir, the commander is dead. You are now leader of the operation._

**Xin:** _That is crazy! We will all die!_

**Harr:** _hahahahahahahww_

**Xin:** _You are right. Men have courage. We must hold our position._

**Soldier:** _Sir, the jedi knight has arrived._

**Xin:** _With how many men?_

**Soldier:** _With none. He is on his own! Oh, i forgot to say that he has a really pretty female jedi knight with him._

**Xin:** _Are you kidding me? They just send us 2 jedi knights?_

**Soldier:** _We are dead right?_

**Xin:** _Oh. I don't believe it! We face 1,3 million peasants with only 40,000 troopers, and they sent us only 2 jedi knights? This is crazy!_

**Soldier:** _The jedi knights request you and Harr._

**Xin:** _Very well. I am going to meet them. You are in charge here now._

Xin and Harr go to find the jedi knight. They find a tall man with brow eyes, black hair and a black jedi robe.

**Nick:** _Hello, i am the jedi knight that has came to help you._

**Xin:** _You remind me someone?_

**Nick:** _I am the one who killed Darth Raptor before 6 years. Oh, i forgot. She is Helena, a jedi knight._

A young and beautiful 26 year old girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, that wears a black jedi robe, comes near Xin.

**Helena:** _Hello._

**Xin:** _Hellooo!_

**Harr:** _hahahahaghgg_

**Xin:** _Stop it Harr.._

**Nick:** _We have came here to help you!_

**Xin:** _You are joking right? How 2 jedi knights can win 1,300,000 peasants? Soon we will be all dead! Why did they send us only 2 jedi knights?_

**Nick:** _Calm down. The enemy has a shield that doesnt let large ships enter the planet. But a small ship can escape the shield. So now we, with you two and a special force of 10 men, will start the operation Storm . We will attack and blown up the enemy base._

**Xin:** _Hold on! How we will do that?_

**Helena:** _We will enter at secret in the enemy base with a small team, set up 2 bombs and destroy the base._

**Nick:** _Thats right. After the base is destroyed the shield will be deactivated, and not only we will get supplies, but also we will get 800,000 men as reinforcements._

**Xin:** _Then we have to hurry up, before we are all dead!_

**Harr:** _hahahahahaha!_

**Nick:** _Okay then._

Xin, Harr, Nick, Helena and a special force team of ten men go from behind to the enemy base. A few hours later near the enemy base.

**Soldier:** _Sir, here is our target._

**Xin:** _Okay. But what we do now?_

**Nick:** _We must enter the base. There is a secret door right there. It is not well guarded. It has only 50 men to guard it._

**Helena:** _But we should make sure that we will make no noise, and dont let them call for reinforcements._

**Harr:** _Hhahahahashs_

**Xin:** _Okay Harr. I know that you are bored and that you want some action. But i have a question: How we will kill those 50 men._

**Nick:** _I will go alone and kill them._

**Xin:** _What?_

**Helena:** _We will enter the base. Once we are in we will call Nick, okey?_

**Xin:** _Yes..._

Nick walks near the guards.

**Nick:** _Hello there?_

**Guard:** _He is a jedi knight, and in this operation no jedi knight has be send to help us, so he is with the republic. kill him. Fire, fir-_

With his lightsaber Nick kills 23 guard.

**Guard:** _Fire men, Fire!_

Nick uses force lightning and kills the rest men. At the same time the team enters the base.

**Xin:** _Nick we are in, are you okey? I repeat are you okey?_

**Nick:** _All guards are dead. I am coming._

Soon Nick teams up with the rest of the team, and they go to the control room.

**Xin:** _What we do now?_

**Nick:** _Shhhh! First shut up. The whole base will hear us, okey?_

**Xin:** _Okay. You dont need to be so angry!_

**Nick:** _Why Force, why?_

**Xin:** _Okay, okay. I will stop talking!_

**Nick:** _Okay then. I will kill the 5 generals in that room, in the left. Those 5 guys have 2 jedi as their bodyguards. You 3, Helena, Xin and Harr, will go to set up the bombs. At the same time the other 10 men will go and try to keep the enemy out of the base. But first lets kill those guys._

Nick starts to kill one by one the soldiers in the control room.

**Blue army soldier:** _Sir, Sir. We need reinforcements. I repeat we need rein-_

**Nick:** _Everyone here is dead. Now go to your positions men. Soon 4,000 peasants with wooden swords will come!_

**Xin:** _10 men vs 4,000 peasants. That isn't fair. For the peasants._

**Nick:** _Stop joking!_

**Nick:** _Okay, okay._

Xin, Helena and Harr go and set up the bombs. Meanwhile Nick enters the general's room.

**Nick:** _In the name of the Galactic republic you will be executed while your 2 jedi knights are also going to be executed by the orders of the jedi council._

**Generals and jedi knights:** _Hahahaha!_

**Nick:** _Very well_

Nick uses force lightning to kill 3 generals, while with his lightsaber he kills the 2 jedi knights.

**Nick:** _All too easy._

**General:** _Please forgive us. We are unarmed. You cant kill us._

**Nick:** _In the name of the Galactic republic, you are to be executed._

Nick with his lightsaber kills the two generals.

**Xin:** _Nick, come here. The bomb is set up. In 1 minute it will explode!_

**Nick:** _Very well._

Meanwhile the 10 soldiers have managed to kill 600 peasants.

**Helena:** _Come on men. We have to leave._

**Soldier:** _Very well, my Lady._

As the team runs and manages to leave the enemy base, the base explodes.

**Xin:** _Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! That is a real explosion._

As the shield goes down, supplies and almost 800,000 troops enter the planet. In a few hours the Blue army is exterminated. But at Korriban, Borja, leader of the Blue army ,has still 10 million soldiers ready to attack the entire galaxy. In korriban, a man, with a blue uniform and brown hair, comes to talk to Borja. Borja has blue eyes, grey hair and a beard.

**Soldier:** _Great Lord Borja, our army in Alderaan has been destroyed._

**Borja:** _What? How?_

**Soldier:** _One jedi knight managed to enter our base and he explo-_

Borja fired at the trooper.

**Borja:** _You are fired. Hahahhahahahahahahahahah!_

A general with a black uniform enters.

**Borja: **_Tell me how many troops did we lost?_

**General:** _2,000,000 men!_

**Borja:** _Oh my!_

Nick, Helena, Xin and Harr return as heroes in Coruscant. They have saved the day. But the Blue army is still vert strong. It can still threaten the republic. So Borja had to be eliminated! The team enters on a republican starship and meet with a jedi master. The jedi wears a jedi master robe, he has a beard and grey hair.

**Jedi:** _Hello! My name is Akvar. I heard that you saved the day one more._

**Nick:** _That is true my master. But i couldn't have done it without Helena and those 10 brave men!_

**Akvar:** _Very well. And who are those two?_

Akvar points Xin and Harr

**Helena:** _Two mercenaries. They helped. Not much, but they helped us._

**Xin:** _Hey. I with Harr fought for many hours without supplies against 2,000,000 men. And without us the base wouldn't have been destroyed._

**Akvar:** _No need to be so angry._

**Harr:** _hhoohoohohohoho!_

**Xin:** _Thats right. He stole us all the glory! Anyway, i want my money. Remember? We are mercenaries, not republican soldiers._

**Akvar:** _Soon, you will get your money! But first, let me saw you this weapon. It is called XND nuke. It can wipe out entire planets._

**Helena:** _Does it completely destroy them?_

**Akvar:** _No. It just wipes out every lifeforms on the planet and does a realy strong explosion. As you know Borja has almost 10 million men in Korriban. So we need to wipe him out. We cant stand to have this war continue for many years. I cant stand other dead men. Sometimes we must do something evil if it is for good._

**Xin:** _I don't care! Just give me the money!_

**Helena:** _If you think only about money, then i was wrong about you._

**Xin:** _What?_

**Helena:** _I thought that you were a brave soldier fighting for the republic! But then i learnt that you were mercenaries._

**Xin:** _Look, i don't care about those rich fat politicians who call themselves senators and decide about war and peace!_

**Helena:** _Then care for the poor people! The ones who die in this mad war!_

**Xin:** _Look, i only care about my money! Its good to be a hero but i am not a hero._

**Helena:** _Then become one..._

**Xin: **_ I only care about my payment. Let the jedi do the heroes and die._

**Akvar:** _Stop talking. We will launch the XND nukes. 2 nukes will wipe out everyone in Korriban, including Borja and his entire army._

**Nick:** _Are you sure that we should do this?_

**Akvar:** _Yes. The senate voted for it and it has passed. It is time to end this crazy war one and for all!_

In korriban, Borja kills 2 soldiers.

**Borja:** _What? A republican Fleet is attacking us? All troops into position. We have so many numbers that they will be crushed and th-_

The 2 nukes exploded making korriban a dead planet. Soon a huge explosion start. Dust clouds everything. Whole tombs explode in the air and fall back to the surface, killing many troopers.

**Akvar:** _At last! We have won. The war has ended!_

**Xin:** _But at what cost..._

Korriban was destroyed.

**Helena:** _I cant believe what happened!_

**Xin:** _WOW! That was an explosion._

**Akvar:** _I feel sad for those who died today but we didn't had another solution. An invasion in Korriban would have resulted in more dead men than it now has._

**Nick:** _I hope those plans about the nuke don't fall into the wrong hands._

At the same time a small black starship enters the republican capital ship.

**Akvar:** It is saf-

Suddenly a hologram opens, and a republican trooper, wearing the traditional republican armor, talks to Akvar.

**Soldier:** _Sir, someone is firing on us. He is heading for the plans. You must not let him enter the room 2345! Stop hi-_

**Akvar:** _Yes, are you okey? I repeat, are you okey?_

**Nick:** _Its no use. He is dead!_

**Xin:** _We must go now to this room and protect it._

**Helena:** _WOW, before one minute you said that you cared only about money but now you do the hero._

**Xin:** _I don't do the hero._

**Harr:** _HAHAHAHA_

**Xin:** _Shut up, Harr._

**Nick:** _We have no more time to talk about who is hero and who isn't. We must defend that room._

Xin, Harr, Helena and Nick run to room 2345.

**Xin:** _We have to run faster!_

Meanwhile near room 2345 an explosion happens. A solider comes near Xin.

**Soldier:** _Hello. Do you hear me?_

**Nick:** _Yes._

**Soldier:** _The enemy has taken the plans and he has managed to escape. But as he was running a database fell from him, so we will know where he is going, when we unlock it and break the code._

**Xin:** _It seems i will have to save the galaxy one again!_

**Nick:** _Save the galaxy? You are mercenaries right? Also didn't you cared only about the money? Well take your money and let me go and restore the lost plans!_

**Helena:** _If they want why th-_

**Nick:** _I dont trust them! They are mercenaries!_

**Xin:** _Very well. Give me my money._

**Helena:** _Are we going to meet again?_

**Xin:** _Maybe, my Lady._

Xin and Harr take the money and leave the capital ship with the Ebon Hawk. Xin looks at Helena and says goodby. 2 hours have passed since the Ebon Hawk left.

**Harr:** _Hahehehahs_

**Xin:** _What? Me in love with Helena? Are you crazy? I don't like her at all. And the jedi are forbidden to love._

**Harr:** _Hehaheheha!_

**Xin:** _Where we will go? I think that we should go to Xiltran, a planet full of smugglers, in order to pay our debt to Ulaba._

So the Ebon Hawk flies for new adventures!

**Xin:** _We are almost there. In 5 hours we will reach Xiltran. At last!_

**Harr:** _Hhahahaha_

But while they talk, in Coruscant Akvar and Nick, the 2 of the 4 protectors of the plans, are arrested and have gone on trial in front of the senate.

A green rodian senator shouts at them.

**Senator:** _You scums failed to protect the plans. That is why i asked for this trial!_

**Akvar:** _Calm down senator! We know where the plans are. Also i ask you to forgive Nick, because he was the one who saved the galaxy and killed Darth Raptor! Also Xin and Harr saved the day._

**Senator:** _Very well. But only you and Nick will be forgiven. But Xin and Harr are mercenaries! It was their job to protect the plans! They will be put on trial and be executed!_

**Akvar:** _Very well. Thank you my Lord._

Meanwhile near Xiltran, 5 republican starships arrive.

**Pilot 1:** _We have to arrest Xin and Harr. If they resist, we have orders to kill them._

**Pilot 2:** _Pilot 2 here, do you copy me?_

**Pilot 1:** _Yes._

**Pilot 2:** _I saw the Ebon Hawk!_

**Pilot 1:** _Sent a message to them._

At the same time in the Ebon Hawk.

**Xin:** _We are almost there.. Oh, what those republican starships do here?_

**Harr:** _Hhwhwhwh_

**Xin:** _A message?_

**Message from the Galactic republic:** _Surrender now or we will be forced to fire on you! You will be put on trial for your crimes against the republic._

**Xin:** _What? Tell them that i did no crimes._

**Pilot 2:** _I sent him a reply._

**Message from the Galactic republic:** _Oh, you did. By not saving the plans that were stolen you are a criminal._

**Xin:** _I wasn't paid about it but i tried to stop it._

**Message from the Galactic republic:** _Lies! Surrender now or we will fire on you._

The Ebon Hawk fires and destroys 2 republican starships.

**Xin:** _If you want me, then come and get me!_

**Pilot 3:** _Pilot 4 and 5, i am hit and the pilots 1 and 2 are dead. I repeat they are dead. Help me or i will be also kille-_

**Pilot 5:** _Pilot 3 what happened?_

**Pilot 4:** _He is dead._

The 2 remaining republican starships fire on the Ebon Hawk. They manage to hit and destroy the shield.

**Xin:** _Harr, the shield is no more. One other hit like that and we are dead._

The Ebon Hawk attacks and destroys starship 4.

**Pilot 5:** _I am alone! My entire team is dead! You scums will die. You killed my friends and my brother! You will be dead! Die! Die!_

Starship 5 fires on the Ebon Hawk. The Ebon Hawk looses one of its 3 generators and an explosion happens.

**Xin:** _Harr are you okey! Please don't die, my old friend! We passed so many things together._

**Harr:** _Hahaha_

**Xin:** _Ah, you are okey. But i broke my leg. And we can shoot only one more time and then our firepower finishes. I will have to be quick. One more hit like that and we are dead._

Xin prepares the laser cannon of the Ebon Hawk.

Pilot 5 prepares his laser cannon.

One of the two will die.

Pilot 5 finishes earlier.

**Pilot 5:** _Die!_

Xin manages to finish and fires.

Pilot 5 fires.

**Xin:** _Turn the ship, now._

**Harr:** _Hhahah_

**Xin:** _I know that there is danger that i will miss the shot and then we will die! But do it now or we will die anyway!_

The Ebon Hawk turns around and pilot 5 misses his target. But Xin not. The Starship 5 is destroyed by the Ebon Hawk.

**Xin:** _Yeah! We won! I like that._

5 hours later in the Galactic senate.

**Senator:** _Xin and Harr killed 5 brave pilots. In the name of the Galactic republic Xin and Harr are sentenced to death. Anyone who helps them will also be executed. Helena and Nick will go on a mission to find them and execute them. You will have an army of 10,000 men to help you._

**Another senator:** _What? 10 thousands for 2 persons? Are you kidding me?_

**Senator:** _No!_

A few hours later Nick is in his room. He remembers his old days. Before he became a jedi. He was a farmer in Dandooine and he lived with his uncle and his aunt. He was fearing that the Galactic civil war, that ended only 6 years ago, would come to his home-planet. And indeed that was a destructive war. 100 years after the death of darth Traya, the sith that had survived formed the brotherhood of the sith. With Darth Raptor and Darth Ryox leading them, the brotherhood of the sith waged war against the republic and it's jedi protectors. The republic was at the point of being destroyed as it had been split in two, separatist and republic, the trade federation had created a droid army for the sith, countless Knights fell in battle, and many more swore allegiance to the new Sith Master. Really. It was a dark time. But as always in dark times, great heroes emerged. He remembered that Ben, his old master, had an apprentice named Christos, although nowadays he is more know as Darth Rex, Dark Lord of the Sith. Ben went to fight in the battle of Alderaan. The republican fleet was near on Alderaan when it was attacked by two sith capital ships. Ben and some troopers managed to land. The droid army was firing at the republican allies when Ben and 4000 republican troopers attacked the droid army. The fight was chaotic. Snipers from the hills, turbo-lasers, jedi knights fighting sith lords. Ben had killed 20 droids with his lightsaber when a trooper came near to him. The soldier said that Dart Ryox was near. Ben wanted to kill that Dark Lord. So he went to find him. But the dark lord of the sith escaped. Meanwhile Gula the hutt gave the promise that he will give 10.000 credits to the one who would bring him the head of Xin. Nick didnt knew why Gula did this. At the same time Christos went on a mission in Yavin 4 to find the Separatist base, in order to end the civil war and unite republic against the sith threat. After he alone, with no army, killed a huge droid army using the force, he managed to kill the separatists leaders. But Dart Raptor the Great managed to somehow persuade Christos to join the sith and take the name Dart Rex. Christos, knowing the code, deactivated the shield of Dantooine. Then with 4 battalions of droids head to the jedi academy with evil intentions. In the night sky of Dantooine there was only fire and smoke. Nick remembered the time when his uncle told him that the sith attacked his home-planet. Meanwhile, with the help of John, a friend of Nick, Ncik and his uncle and aunt managed to all go to the knooda and hide with the rest of the population. At the same time Christos with the droid army had killed every jedi, even the younglings. At knooda the general wanted volunteers to fight the sith. Nick still remembered the time when the general said '' Who wants to fight the sith. any volunteers?'' He and John answered his call and joined the army. Ben at the same time attacked Geonosis with a huge armed force and managed to find and kill Dart Ryox. On Dantooine Nick and John, with the rest of the armed forces, had been fighting for hours against superior numbers. Christos, after leaving the planet with his starship, ordered to his capital starships to destroy the entire planet. Nick's family was dead by the pressing of just one button. ''Noooo!'' he said. But the planet was almost destroyed. Ben with a few troopers had gone to Dantooine to search for the survivors. After going to the sub-level he found nick and john. Then he went to see the hologram, so he could find out who did all of this. He was "shocked" when he saw his apprentice and old friend, Christos, killing jedi knights. He couldnt watch any more. He closed it. Nick remembered when Ben told him that he was strong in the force and that he wanted to train him. He accepted of course! A month of hard training had made Nick a powerful jedi knight but also had made Ben and Nick close friends. Then Darth Rex decided to strike at the heart of the Galactic republic. He attacked Coruscant. Ben with a starship managed to enter at secret at the sith capital ship, and by a suprise attack he destroyed the ship's shield. He then went to face off his old apprentice and friend. After a fearsome duel Rex threw Ben's lightsaber away. But Ben, with the help of the force, grabbed his lightsaber and threw it in the heart of his enemy. Rex then died. The sith started to collapse after this disaster. So the republic decided to move and attack the capital of the Sith empire, Korriban. The republican leadership wanted to end this war once and for all. So he, with Ben, after a long fight, managed to find Darth Raptor, Dark Lord of the sith. After a short lightsaber duel, Raptor managed to kill Ben. Nick, who wanted revenge, used the dark side of the force to defeat Raptor. Then, ignoring Dart Raptor, he calmed down and decided to arrest him and give him to the senate, to be put on trial. Nick became a jedi knight, Darth Raptor was executed and the galaxy was one again at peace.

At the same time Helena enters the room.

**Helena:** _Hello nick. What are you doing?_

**Nick:** _I remember the old times..._

The Ebon Hawk lands on Xiltran.

**Xin:** _Xiltran is a planet full of smugglers and other scums. We should go and find Ulaba the hutt. We need to pay him._

**Harr:** _Hhahwhwh_

Meanwhile near Xin and Harr there is a wounded man.

**Xin:** _Are you okey? What happened to you?_

**Man:** _I was beaten by some guys. Can you please help me? I beg you!_

**Harr:** _Hhahah_

**Xin:** _Of course i will help you._

Xin goes the man near a medical center.

**Man:** _Thank you, but now die!_

The man tries to stab Xin while a team of 5 men attack Harr and Xin. Xin manages to block the man and kicks the other 2 men, while Harr uses his fists to kill 1 man.

**Xin:** _Why did you do this?_

**Man:** _The republic has such a huge bounty on your head that everyone in all civilized planets will try to kill you._

**Xin:** _Dammit!_

Xin fires, with his weapon, the man and Harr kills with his fists the other 3 men.

**Xin:** 2_ more men remain._

Xin kicked one man, who fell on a table, broke his head and died. Harr choked to death the other man.

**Xin:** _At least! Its over._

**Harr:** _Hahahhahah_

**Xin:** _From now on we should trust no one._

Meanwhile on a republican capital ship.

**Helena:** _Nick, i want to talk to you._

**Nick:** _What is it, Helena?_

**Helena:** _I dont realy like that mission. I dont want to kill Xin. He helped us a lot, even if you dont trust him._

**Nick:** _They are mercenaries! Those are evil men. My father was killed by two of the greatest mercenaries in the galaxy._

**Helena:** _Because some of them are evil it doesnt mean that all of them are evil!_

**Nick:** _They are all the same! Are you in love with Xin?_

**Helena:** _Of course not! It is just tha-_

**Nick:** _Then stop talking and do your mission!_

Xin and Harr go to the palace of Ulaba the hut.

Xin sees 2 guards.

**Xin:** _Hello. I want to see Ulaba the hut._

**Guard:** _You are not allowed to be here. Leave now._

**Xin:** _Tell him that i am Xin._

**Guard:** _Okey._

After waiting 15 minutes Xin learnt that Ulaba the hutt gave him the permission to enter his palace.

**Guard:** _You can enter._

**Xin:** _Thank you._

As Xin and Harr walk to Ulaba's palace, in a republican starship Nick plans his next move.

**Nick:**_ I need to find that scum._

**Helena:** _I think that he must be at the palace of Ulaba._

**Nick:** _Are you sure?_

**Helena:** _Not 100% but i think that he must be there._

**Nick:** _He wont let us search. He has his own army and the governor here is afraid of using force to put into place Ulaba the hut. The last one who tried to do this is now dead._

**Helena:** _We should sent a team of 600 men to find him. We should lead them. Alone they will be defeated._

**Nick:** _I agree._

Xin enters a room and a guard there stops him.

**Guard:** _Be quiet._

**Xin:** _Why?_

**Harr:** _Hhahaha_

**Guard:** _Because if Ulaba the hutt learns what i am going to do, he will kill me. He is your friend._

**Xin:** _Yes he is. But what you will do?_

**Guard:** _I will kill you!_

The guard kicks Xin in the face and an another Guard, with his blaster, fires on Harr. Harr is injured but manages to kill the Guard.

**Harr:** _Hhahah_

**Xin:** _I am okey. Take that!_

Xin hits the guard, but the guard, with a sword, stabs Xin in the feet.

**Xin:** _Damn you!_

Meanwhile Ulaba the hutt sends 3 men to find Xin.

The guard kicks with his sword Harr and he is ready to kill Xin.

**Guard:** _Now i will tak-_

The guard was shot. The 3 men of Ulaba the hut arrived just in time.

**Xin:** _Thank you._

**Man:** _Are you okey?_

**Harr:** _Hhaha_

**Xin:** _Me too. We are both okey._

At the same time just outside Ulaba's palace a republican army of 600 men is being led by Nick and Helena.

**Guard:** _What do you want._

**Nick:** _In the name of the republic,we demand to enter._

**Guard:** _I am sorry but you cant ente-_

Nick, with his lightsaber, kills the guard.

**Nick:** _Men attack._

The army attacks the guards and kills them all. 379 spider droids and 123 Turbo laser cannons attack the republican army. Although the army manages to destroy many droids, it has heavy casualties.

**Nick:** _Helena go an destroy the generator. It will destroy all droids and turbo laser cannons._

**Helena:** _Yes._

Helena jumps a wall, and enters a small room. There she sees 5 guards.

**Helena:** _Hello there?_

**Guards:** _Kill her, now!_

Before the guards can do anything, Helena kills all the guards with her lightsaber. Then she uses the force to destroy the generator. All spider droids and turbo laser cannons are destroyed.

Nick, with his lightsaber, cuts the door and enters in the palace.

**Nick:** _Come one Helena, hurry up._

The republican army invades the palace of Ulaba the hut. The republican soldiers kill one after the other the guards. Nick has managed to find the 5 red guards, the personal unit of Ulaba the hut.

**Nick:** _Here you are!_

**Red guard 3:** _Its time to die, jedi scum._

Nick uses the force to push back the red guard. Then he attacks with his lightsaber two of the red guards.

**Red guard 2:** _We have you now!_

The 4 red guards attack Nick. Nick tries to defend with his lightsaber, but he is kicked down. Then he force push them back but falls on a table while the 4 red guards attack him again. Then Nick uses force lightning and kills all the guards.

**Nick:** _They are all dead._

**Guard:** _Close the door! Close the door!_

The guards close the door and activate 4 turbo-laser cannons.

**Ulaba:** _Are you okey now?_

**Xin:** _Yeah. Thank you. Your medics have done a very good work. Here are your money._

**Ulaba:** _You are my best smuggler! Thats why i have not given you to the republic yet. I have some news to tell you. 2 jedi knights are here with 600 republican soldiers, so run and leave._

**Harrr:** _Hhaha_

**Xin:** _What? Thank you. Goodby!_

Xin and Harr run away. At the same time Helena uses the force to destroy the turbo-laser cannons while Nick uses his lightsaber to cut the door into two.

**Nick:** _Hello, Ulaba. Can you please tell us where Xin and Harr have gone?_

**Ulaba:** _Of course. There!_

Ulaba points to a door.

**Nick:** _Helena, run and catch him._

**Helena:** _Okey._

Xin and Harr run.

**Xin:** _Harr, run!_

**Harr:** _Hhahaha_

Helena, using force speed, manages to come close to Xin.

**Helena:** _Xin you are going to be executed in the nam- Oh what am i saying._

**Xin:** _Helena, we have no time. Think your choices._

**Helena:** _Leave, now._

Xin and Harr leave.

**Nick:** _Helena, are you okey?_

**Helena:** _Yes, but they escaped._

**Nick:** _They wont go far._

Xin and Harr enter the Ebon Hawk. Nick with a team of soldiers fire on the ship.

**Nick:** _Dammit. Order the starships to be prepared!_

50 starships take off the planet and haunt the Ebon Hawk.

**Harr:** _Hhaha_

**Xin:** _What? You are right. We forgot to fix the ship, so we have no shield and with one hit we will be dead. Try to fix the light speed._

**Harr:** _Hhahahah_

**Xin:** _I will not give up. Come and get me!_

Xin fires with the cannon and destroys 6 starships. At the same time on a republican capital ship.

**Nick:** _He will be dead soon._

**Helena:** _He may survive._

**Nick:** _Do you realy think that?_

Meanwhile in space

**Xin:** _Die!_

Xin destroys other 4 starships. But other 40 remain. 4 starships fire on the Ebon Hawk, but they miss.

**Harr:** _Hhahah._

**Xin:** _Have you fixed it?_

**Harr:** _HAHAHA_

**Xin:** _Then prepare for light-speed._

Xin orders the computer to go to light speed, but nothing happens.

**Harr:** _Hhahah_

**Xin:** _What? It doesnt works._

At the same time the 40 starships fire on the Ebon Hawk. With one hit Xin and Harr are dead.

**Xin:** _Is it ready!_

**Harr:** _Hahahah_

**Xin:** _What in the hell are you doing? 40 ships fire on us and if one hit us we are dead. But i wont die easily. Die!_

Xin destroys 6 starships and Harr manages to move the Ebon Hawk to the left, so the republican starships lost their target.

**Nick:** _Men prepare. Get me my personal starship. I am going to end this once and for all._

Nick, with 2 of the best republican pilots, gets onhsr starship, and is ready to attack Xin

**Harr:** _Hhahash_

**Xin:** _What? A jedi starfighter is attacking us!_

**Nick:** _I will use the force to destroy you scums. I will destroy everyone of your kind. After some mercenaries killed my father i gave an oath to kill as many of them as i can!_

**Xin:** _You are a crazy bastard!_

Xin fires on Nick's starship but he miss.

**Nick:** _Now its my turn._

As Nick uses the force to try to destroy the Ebon Hawk, while Harr fixes the light-speed.

**Harr:** _Haahahaha_

**Xin:** _Yeah!_

As Nick is ready to destroy the Ebon Hawk, the Ebon Hawk, using light-speed, escapes.

**Xin:** _Yeaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!_

**Harr:** _Hhahah_

In a republican starship.

**Helena:**_ I told you that they would escape._

**Nick:** _Oh, they were just lucky. next tim-_

**Officer:** _Sir, you have a new mission. You will have to go to Hoth and find the stolen plans before the thief manages to create a nuke._

**Nick:** _Yes sir!_

At the same night Nick sees a dream

Everything was burned. Coruscant was at flames. The jedi temple destroyed, thousand of jedi knights dead. A sith lord was killing the remaining jedi a nuke exploded in hundreds of republican planets. Billions were killed.

Nick wakes up.

**Nick:** _No, no, no!_

Helena: What is it?

**Nick:** _I have to go to Hoth as fast as i can._

Nick runs and take his starship.

**Helena:** _Wait!_

**Nick:** _No. I have to go alone. It is up to me. I have to face it alone. Or the jedi will be exterminated._

**Helena:** _What?_

**Nick:** _I saw a dream. I saw the future!_

**Helena:** _You cant be serious!_

**Nick:** _I am. If i dont return back, remembered that i love you!_

**Helena:** _What? You are in love with me?_

**Nick:** _I was so many years in love with you, and i still am. But the jedi order forbids that. Goodby my love._

**Helena:** _Nick, come back!_

But Nick has already left for Hoth.

**Nick:**_ I am going to kill anyone who stole the plans. I wont let them destroy what i love!_

Meanwhile on the Ebon Hawk.

**Xin:** _We escaped once again, Harr. Those republican soldiers are just idiots. They know nothing of fighting._

**Harr:**_ hhhahah_

**Xin:** _Thats right!_

**Harr:** _Hhahaha._

**Xin:** _What? Helena is in love with me?_

**Harr:** _hhahah_

_**Xin:** If it wasnt why did she helped us? Now you are being idiot._

_**Harr:** Hhahahaha!_

_**Xin:** Stop joking._

_**Harr:** Hhaha_

_**Xin:** Were are we going now? We will go at...tatooine._

So Nick goes to Hoth to find who stole the plans, and face his destiny.

_**Nick:** R8-D5 in how many hours we will reach Hoth?_

_**R8-D5:** Beeb beeb beeb!_

_**Nick:** In 3 hours? Its not too long. I hope Helena is okay._

Meanwhile in a republican starship.

_**Helena:** I dont believe it! I must... I must go and find him!_

_**Commander:** My lady, i forbid you from doing that. We have to find and kill Xin, this scum that always escapes from our mighty army!_

_**Helena:** Ok..._

_I_n a hangar on Tatooine.

_**Harr:** Hhaha_

_**Xin:** Thats right. Now that we finaly came in Tatooine and repaired the starship, we can go to a bar to drink something._

At the same time an old man passes near Xin.

_**Old man:** Young man, can you help me go at my house?_

_**Xin:** Of course._

But suddenly the old man tries to stab Xin with a knife, but harr kicks him in the face and kills him.

_**Xin:** Thanks Harr! That was a close one._

_**Harr:** Hhaha_

So Xin and Harr enter a bar.

_**Xin:** Hello there. Can you give me something to drink?_

_**Barman:** Here._

_**Xin:** Thanks..._

As Xin drinks, a man comes close to him.

_**Man:** Hello. May i buy you something to drink ?_

_**Xin:** Yes... That very nice of you._

As Xin drinks his drink , he falls down.

_**Xin:** What?_

20 men come in the bar and fire at all directions.

_**Man:** Poison! Not very strong but you will lose a lot of your speed and strength for a few hours. We have plenty of time to kill you now!_

Xin, poisoned, falls down. He cant walk very fast and he doesn't have his former strength. The man comes and kicks Xin to the face until the blood in his face was running like a river . Xin, very wounded, couldn't walk and defend against the knife of the man. After he is being stabbed 3 in his leg he fells down. But 4 more men attack him and hit him.

_**Man:** Dont kill him! I want him alive._

Xin, unconscious, is being carried on a starship to be taken on the Galactic senate.

_**Harr:** Hhahaha_

_**Man:** Kill that wookie._

15 men fire on Harr. Harr falls down. He is dead. Or so the bounty hunters think.

2 hours later on a republican starship.

_**Commander:** My lady. We have arrested Xin._

_**Helena:** How is he?_

_**Commander:** He is wounded, but he will survive. He will be put on trial for his crimes against the Galactic republic!_

_**Helena:** Yes._

_**Commander: I**n order to learn if he was helped by anyone, i gave order to be tortured. Do you approve?_

Helena had to chose between her feelings and her duty.

_**Helena:** I approve._

In a black room the Commander comes with 5 men.

_Xin: What is it?_

_**Commander:** Our Lady, Helena, has request us to torture you in order to learn if you have any other partners, except Harr,who is dead now._

_**Xin:** What? He is dead? I will kill you with my own hands!_

The 3 guards kick Xin's face.

_**Commander:** Why not make this more easy and tell us everything? You may have even worked with the one who stole the plans!_

_**Xin:** I know nothing. And even if i knew i would never tell it to you, scums._

The Commander kicks Xin.

_**Commander:** Xin, at least tell me. Did you had any other partners?_

_**Xin:** No!_

_**Commander:** You tell lies. Soldiers take him to the machine._

Xin is taken in a machine, that burns his legs.

_**Commander:** Stop it! I dont want him to lose his legs. I want him to have the ability to walk._

_**Xin:** I said. I have no other partners!_

_**Commander:** Do you want your legs? Yes or No?_

_**Xin:** Yes..._

_**Commander:** Then tell me who was helping you!_

_**Xin:** I already said! No one!_

The Commander orders the guards to torture Xin. After they hit him with wooden swords and fire at him with a laser blaster, they break one of his hands.

_**Xin:** Aaahhhhh!_

_**Commander:** Good. Stop it. Now Xin, tell me the truth or i will kill you!_

_**Xin:** I already told you the truth. Why you don't believe me?_

_**Commander:** Because no man like you, with no help, could manage to escape from our mighty armies._

_**Xin:** Your soldiers are idiots._

_**Commander:** In the name of the republic i order you to break and his other hand!_

_**Xin:** No! Aaahhhh! Please stop it!_

_**Commander:** Make him feel pain! Destroy him._

The guards break the other hand of Xin, and they hit him until he is ready to die.

_**Commander:** Enough! Take him back to the prison. Once we arrive at Coruscant. he will be put on trial and be executed._

But inside the republican starship, someone has came without the knowledge of the bounty hunters. A soldier enters in a room after he hears a noise.

_**Soldier:** Who is there?_

He hears a voice. He hears someone saying ''Hahahahaahah'' .

_**Soldier:** Who is there?_

Then the soldier is choked to death. A second soldier, that heard the screams and was ready to warn the Commander, was hit and fell dead on a wooden table.

_**Harr:** Hahhahaaha_

So Harr isnt dead but he is still alive. So Harr runs into a room. There he watches 5 soldiers to talk. He hides behind the door and throws a grenade, killing all soldiers in that room. Then 3 guards, trained very well, attack Harr.

_**Harr:** Hahaha_

_**Guard:** Kill him. You there, warn the commander that we have visitors._

But Harr throws a knife and kills the man, before he can warn the commander. Then he hits the first guard in the face, and kicks the second on a computer, killing both of them. Then he fires with his blaster, and kills the third and last guard. Harr runs and enters in the prison. There, after he kills 5 guards, he finds Xin.

_**Harr:** Hhahaha_

_**Xin:** I dont believe it! You are alive!_

_**Harr:** Hhaha_

_**Xin:** I am okay.  
_

_**Harr:** Hhaha_

_**Xin:** Okay. I will stop talking. What about the Ebon Hawk?_

_**Harr:** Hhaha_

_**Xin:** This b*stard! He stole my starship. But at least, because he wanted it as his personal starship, he added new weapons and a new generator. Also one final question. How did you escaped?_

_**Harr:** Hahohahoahaho_

_**Xin:** So you were not injured at all and you just played the dead so you could enter the starship? Very clever plan!_

_**Harr:** Hhahaha_

_**Xin:** Okay. I will stop talking. But we need to find Helena._

_**Harr:** Hhahaha_

_**Xin:** She wont kill us. She could have killed us in Xiltran, but she didn't._

_**Harr:** Hahahah_

_**Xin:** It is not that i am in love with her. I just want to... You are right. We must leave alone. She will kill us. She gave the order that i should be tortured._

So Xin and Harr run to the Hangar bay. As they run they hear 100 soldiers coming near them with the commander. So they hide in a small room.

_**Commander:** I am going to break his hands a hundred times until he tells me the truth. I wil-_

_**Soldier:** Sir, Xin has escaped and has killed a lot of soldiers and guards._

_**Commander:** Dammit! I will kill him with my own hands! You have the free to kill him instead of capturing him._

_**Soldier:** But sir, doesnt this need to be approved by Lady Helena?_

_**Commander:** No! This is personal now!_

As they army leaves Xin and Harr run once again. After 12 minutes of running they found the commander searching ,with 5 soldiers, the place. Harr and Xin attack with a grenade and kill all the soldiers.

_**Commander:** What? You will di-_

As the commander speaks Xin hits his face on the wall until the commander becomes very wounded.

_**Xin: **Take that!_

Xin steals the computer of the commander. Then Xin and Harr manage to go to the hangar bay.

_**Harr:** Hhaha_

_**Xin:** That right. I will order with the commander's computer that all soldiers must leave the hangar bay._

The soldiers, obeying their commander, leave the hangar. Xin and Harr run and enter the Ebon Hawk, as the commander regains his senses and runs to the hangar.

_**Commander:** Dammit! They leave. Pilots, don't let them escape!_

A group of 200 starships attack the Ebon Hawk while a bunch of cannons fire. One of the cannons hits the Ebon Hawk while 3 starships fire on Xin.

_**Xin:** Harr, turn the ship around and attack the republican capital ship._

_**Harr:** Hahahaha_

_**Xin:** Do as i say!_

Xin goes to the turbo laser cannon of the Ebon Hawk and fires on the republican starship. As the republican starship activates the shield Harr turns the ship around once again. Then Xin fires and destroys 5 starships.

_**Xin:** We cant hold any longer. We must go on the asteroid field._

As the Ebon Hawk enter the asteroid field, 40 more starships enter the field. 20 of them hit in the asteroids while 12 others are destroyed by Xin.

_**Xin:** Harr, we must hide in one of those big asteroids!_

So the Ebon Hawk hides in an asteroid. After 2 hours of the republican starships firing on the asteroids, the republican fleet leaves. Then the Ebon Hawk, using the light speed, escapes once again.

Nick manged to arrive at Hoth.

_**Nick:** At least. The computer says that there no lifeforms there but it has found a small base. I will go there to find the stolen plans and restore peace to the galaxy._

As Nick walks into the base he founds no one. Who built this base? Does anyone lives there? He only found a dead body, but it had died before 100 years. So did this man built this base before 100 years? As he walks and thinks he finds a locked door. Using his lightsaber he cut the door into two only to find a man dressed in the black with a black hood to wait for him.

_**Sith:** Welcome jedi knight. I am Feriar, dark lord of the sith. The only one who had survived after the great purge._

The great purge happened when the jedi, supported by the republican armies, cleaned all sith lords and every force user that wasnt a jedi.

_**Nick:** Dark lord. Return to me the plans and i will let you alone. I wont kill you._

_**Feriar:** No. Nick, you need to understand that the republic is corrupt!_

Nick attacks, with his lightsaber, the sith lord only to be pushed back by a force push and being attack by Feriar.

_**Feriar:** Listen to me! Why the poor peasants revolt against the republic?_

_**Nick:** Because they want to rape, they want to kill, they want to steal!_

_**Feriar:** No, you are wrong! They rebel because those fat rich politicians steal them. They take all of their money. The soldiers are free to kill anyone they want. The system has became corrupt. The republic can no longer protect its population. The galaxy instead of being united, is now divided. We need someone to unite the galaxy under his rule. We want someone to reorganize the army. We want someone to protect our lives. The republic is corrupt. Thats why the people rise and revolt. But they need a strong leader! They need you!_

_**Nick:** I...you are right. But cant we remake the republic by using a peaceful way?_

_**Feriar:** No. The system needs to be cleaned from inside. From now on you shall be know as... Darth Xenian. Rise Lord Xenian. Your mission is to bring peace and unity back to the galaxy._

_**Nick:** Very well... my master._

_**Feriar:** Tell me the code so i can open and copy the plans. Then return the plans to the republic and tell them that you killed the smuggler that stole the plans._

_**Nick:** Very well. We shall meet again my master._

Nick returns in Coruscant as a hero that had saved the republic from the nuclear threat. He had killed the smuggler who stole the plans, and brought them back to the republic. But the senate was divided. Some politicians asked that the republican army should be disbanded and instead each planet will have its own army. Both generals and politicians try to do everything to stop this, the division of the republic, and they could go as far as to destroy the republic. One of those politicians was senator Olaxa.

_**Nick:** Hello, senator Olaxa. I see that you are very angry. Why?_

_**Olaxa:** Because those damn idiots want to divide the republic and the galaxy in order to establish even more their regional powers. The republic is being destroyed. Now the galaxy shall return back to anarchy._

_**Nick:** Senator, i can help you. I will do everything i can to keep the republic united. Gather all of those who disagree, and bring them to House 323._

_**Olaxa:** Very well. We shall meet at that secret location._

A few hours later many senators and generals meet at secret to plot against the senate.

_**Olaxa:** Gentlemen, here is Nick, the famous jedi knight, and here is Zontana, general of the republican army._

_**Zontana:** The army will not allow some fat rich politicians to divide the galaxy. So i would support a coup in order to restore peace to the galaxy._

_**Nick:** Listen to me. The plans about the nukes have been copied by a dark Lord of the sith, named Feriar. He will support us._

_**Zontana:** What? A sith lord? They were all exterminated in the great purge._

_**Nick:** He is the last real sith. We could use him to destroy the republic. So my plan is to develop a nuclear weapon and nuke Coruscant._

_**Olaxa:** And how we will do that?_

_**Nick:** I have a plan. Gather the army and attack the small base of Sonta. Sonta is a small jungle planet, but has a lot of factories. The official story will be that it rebelled against the republic. I will make sure that all attempts to retake the planet will fail. Do you agree?_

Everyone in the room agreed. It was time for the army to take action. So a few days later 20 republican capital ships left, but they were exploded my some smugglers. That was the offcial story. Now those soldiers, that are thought dead by the senate, are attacking Sonta. It was easily taken over. Then the sith lord Feriar brought the copy of the plans and the factories started to develop the XND nukes. The official story was that the province has revolted against the senate and that during the fight all of its factories were destroyed, so it was no threat to the galactic republic. Meanwhile Helena returns to see Nick.

_**Helena:** I thought that you were dead._

_**Nick:** No, i am still alive. I want to apologize for admitting my feelings for you, and bringing you to a difficult position._

_**Helena:** No. I was very happy to learn about your feelings. But i see you more as a friend than a lover. You must understand it._

_**Nick:** I understand. Have you arrested Xin?_

_**Helena:** No. He escaped once again._

_**Nick:** Dammit! This guy gets on my nerves._

_**Helena:** I must leave now. Goodby._

_**Nick:** Goodby._

As Helena leaves Nick has a message. Come at location 736 .

A few hours later Nick arrived in that location. There he found Feriar.

_**Nick:** My master..._

_**Feriar:** Rise lord Xenian. It is time for you to bring peace and order back to the galaxy. The republic is ready to sent 560 capital ships to invade Sonta. Since you are jedi, you will be allowed to enter the hangar. Make sure that once they launch, they will be blown up._

_Nick: Very well my master._

A few hours later, Nick enters the hanger.

_**Guard:** You are not allowed here._

_**Nick:** I am a jedi knight._

_**Guard:** Very well._

Nick goes and places bombs in all capital Nick finds the guard.

_**Nick:** May i give you a gift for your great work?_

_**Guard:** Yes..._

Nick stabs the guard in the heart with his lightsaber.

_**Nick:** Do you like that gift?_

_**Guard:** You traitor..._

Nick leaves the hangar, after he hides the dead body. The next day the capital ships prepare to go and destroy the revolution. As they launch, the capital ships explode, killing almost 3,000,000 men. Nick goes to the senate.

_**Nick:** Dear senators. I am very sorry for what happened. I must say that we still need an army to protect the republic. At least for one month. So after this events, i propose that you will cancel the disbandment of the army for one month only._

_**Senator: I** agree._

_Other senator: Me too._

Soon all the senators agreed. Soon the nukes will be ready to destroy the republic and the jedi temple.

Meanwhile the Ebon Hawk finally came at Kashyyyk. There 5 wookies welcome Harr.

_**Harr:** Hhahahaha_

_Wookie: Hahahahah_

_**Xin:** What? You have a brother?_

_**Harr:** Hhhahahahahaha_

_**Xin:** So you are telling me, that you are son of the King of the Wookies?_

_**Wookie:** Hhqahahaha ( translation: Prove it, before the king)_

_**Harr:** Hhahahaha ( translation: Okay.)_

So Harr and Xin go to the King of the Wookies.

_**Harr:** Hahahahah ( Translation: Father, i came back. I am your son, that was taken by the trade federation!)_

_**King:** Hhahahah ( Translation: You look like him, and you have the same voice, but you must prove it.)_

Harr drops a medal on the ground, while all Wookies say Hail the son of the King .

_**King:** Hhahahahahahahhahahahaha ( Translation: Only the heirs of the kingdom have this medal. Welcome back my son)_

_**Xin:** Why you told me lies? Why you didnt told me the truth!_

_**Harr:** Hahhaahahah ( translation: I am sorry )_

_Xin: I am sorry too!_

On a republican capital ship.

_**Commander:** We have found where Xin and Harr are. They are at Kashyyyk. We told their King to surrender those 2 criminals, but he refused. I propose we invade and take those criminals by force!_

_**Helena:** Well, i dont realy agree, but it is my duty. So order the invasion._

Meanwhile in Kashyyyk.

_**Xin:** Harr, i wa-_

As Xin talks the capital ship bombs Kashyyyk. Huge explosions begin and kill thousand Wookies. Then a huge army invades the planet. It is met by a Wookie army, that puts a lot of resistance. However the Wookies are no match for the well trained modern republican army.

_**Xin:** What the?_

_**Harr:** Hhaahahah_

_**Xin:** The republic invades the planet with 800,000 soldiers? I have a bad feeling about this._

_**King:** Hhahahahaha_

_**Xin:** Thank you my King, that you will help us. But we cant just leave here at secret and let you die._

_**King:** Hhahaahahah_

_**Harr:** Hhahahaahahah_

**King:**_ Hhahahahaha_

_**Xin:** If it is an order... Harr, lets go._

_**Harr:** Hhahaahah_

_**King:** Hhahahaha_

_**Xin:** You found your father and now you loose him again._

But as Xin and Harr run, they find a special squad of 20 men waiting for them.

_**Xin:** Fire!_

Xin fires, while Harr, using a blade, kills 5 soldiers. But Harr is forced pushed back by a hooded jedi. Xin picks Harr's blade and attacks the jedi. But the jedi manages to defend and uses the force to throw objects at Xin. Xin however, manages, with a surprise attack, to take one of the two lightsabers of the jedi.

_**Xin:** Who are you?_

_**Helena:** I am Helena._

_**Xin:** You. Stop all of this. I know that you dont want this. Stop following orders. Come with me._

_**Helena:** I cant._

_**Xin:** You must. I am in love with you._

_**Helena:** Me too, but i have to choose my duty over my feelings._

So Helena attacks Xin, but Xin ,with his lightsaber, defends against the attack. Then its Xin turn to attack. He stabs his lightsaber at Helena's hand, although he doesnt manages to make a serious wound.

_**Xin:** Stop it, or i will kill you._

_**Helena:** Is this all you got?_

Helena starts again throwing objects on Xin but this times Xin cuts those objects in two with his lightsaber.

_**Helena:** Impressive!_

_**Xin:** As you saw, i am full of surprises._

_**Helena:** Although many non force users can use the lightsabers very well, if they know how to use a sword, you use it like a jedi. Only force users use it so well. It seems that the force is strong with you._

_**Xin:** I dont know what are you talking about, but stop this crazy fight._

_**Helena:** But now it is getting interesting._

_**Xin:** You sho-_

_Before Xin can talk, Helena attacks and wounds Xin on his leg. Then she does a second attack, but it is blocked by Xin._

_Meanwhile in Sonta, a rodian soldier comes near Nick._

_**Soldier:** Lord Xenian. The nuke is complete._

_**Xenian ( Nick):** Very well. Soon i will have my revenge, and peace, justice and stability will be restored to the galaxy. Prepare my starship. It is time for a final show before the great finale._

_A few moments Nick meets with Olaxa._

_**Olaxa:** Hello my friend!_

_**Nick:** The nukes are ready._

_**Olaxa:** That good news, but you could have told a ''Hi'' ._

_**Nick:** Hi._

_**Olaxa:** Thats better now. Now, i shall go and call all the senators to come at Coruscant._

_**Nick:** Very well._

Olaxa goes and gives a message to the senators, to go to the senate, because he discovered a traitor that could destroy the republic. In a few hours all the senators are gathered in Coruscant.

Meanwhile in Kashyyyk.

_**Helena:** Xin, surrender now. You wont be killed. The plans are back. You will still face the senate but you wont be executed._

_**Xin:** I..._

_**Helena:** Please..._

_**Xin:** Okay._

Xin is arrested. The republican starship leaves. After an agreement, Harr will stay in Kashyyyk. So Xin will go and face his destiny.

Meanwhile in Coruscant, the senators watch a video.

_**Olaxa:** I couldnt come here, so i will tell you in this video the reason i called all of the senators to come here. That is the reason._

At the same time a nuke XND is activated. In a few seconds the senate and the jedi temple will be wiped out for good.

So the nuke destroys everything on Coruscant. The ancient senate and the even most ancient jedi temple are wiped out from the face of the galaxy. Only ruins remain in the so called capital of the galaxy. Lord Xenian sends an army of 19 million soldiers of the old republic, to restore order in the galaxy, and 3 million on Coruscant, so he will be sure that all jedi and senators are dead. Meanwhile, a republican capital ship enters Coruscant only to find it destroyed.

_**Helena:** Who? Who could have done this? This cant be true. The republic has lasted over a thousand year and now in one moment it is destroyed. All jedi are dead._

_**Xin:** What happened?_

_Helena: Someone nuked the entire planet._

_**Xin:** Oh my..._

_**Helena:** Commander, i will go with a few soldiers to the jedi temple to see what happened. If i dont return in 2 hours, then leave. I may not come back. Xin, i love you._

_**Xin:** I know..._

So Helena goes to the jedi temple. But 2 hours pass and she doesnt return.

_**Commander:** We must leave now._

_**Xin:** We cant let her!_

_**Commander:** You are a prisoner. You have no right to talk._

_**Xin:** Free me and let me find her!_

_**Commander:** Shut up!_

The commander fires on Xin's leg.

_**Xin:** Ahh!_

_**Commander:** Now, you shall pay for humiliating me!_

_**Soldier:** Stop this commander. You are acting against the orders of the senate and our lady, Helena._

_**Commander:** Both the senate and Helena are dead. Leave soldier or you will die!_

The soldier let Xin free. Xin kicks the commander's face, but the commander finds a saber and kills the soldier. Then he attacks and wounds Xin.

_**Xin:** Dammit!_

The commander kicks Xin and as he is ready to kill him, Xin blocks the commander's attack, takes a blaster from the soldier's dead body, and fires 3 times at the commander. With the commander dead, Lian becomes the new commander, and lets Xin free and gives him the mission to find Helena.

So Xin has to go in the destroyed jedi temple, in order to save Helena. There he finds a small team - 5 men - of republican soldiers_._

_**Xin:** Hello. Do you know what happened here?_

_**Soldier:** Citizen, you arent allowed here and i will kill you if you wont leave._

_**Xin:** Wait. I have permission from commander Lian. I have to find Helena, a jedi knight._

_**Soldier:** Men, kill him. He is with the jedi._

_**Xin:** I thought that the republic was allied with the jedi._

_**Soldier:** Now we serve Darth Xenian, our lord._

As the soldier fires, Xin hides behind a door. Then he uses a fregonian toxic grenade, to kill all the soldiers. Then he fires on 2 guards and kills them.

_**Xin:** It seems that the republican army betrayed the republic and now works for the sith. But how? All sith were killed in the great purge, after the Second sith war, before 6 years. The jedi, along with the entire republican army, killed not only the sith, but every force user that wasnt jedi. Many were killed, including force users who wanted to live in peace and refused to join both the sith and the jedi. Even sith lords that wanted to return back to the jedi order were executed. How this Lord Xenian managed to survive? Is he a true sith or just a fallen jedi? It seems that the most hard cored generals refused to accept the dissolution of the republican army, so they sided with the sith. But now i should stop talking, and try to find Helena before its too late._

Xin runs inside the temple, until he finds 3 lightsabers.

_**Xin:** These must be weapons of dead jedi knights. Oh my... Thats Helena's lightsaber. She must be near. I have to find her._

As Xin runs, he finds the dead bodies of Helena's companions, and Helena using force lighting to hold on against 20 soldiers.

_**Xin:** Helena!_

_**Helena:** Xin!_

Xin fires on the soldiers, and throws a grenade, while Helena uses force push to throw 12 soldiers to a door, and kill them.

_**Helena:** Come on. We have to find the sith general and have him to tell us what happened._

_**Xin:** Here is your lightsaber._

_**Helena:** Thank you._

So Xin and Helena go to the general's office. There they find 50 men to guard it.

**Xin:**_** I** have an idea. We should go to the computer room, that is guarded by 6 men, and release gas in the room so all guards will be dead and we will be free to go in the general's office._

_**Helena:** Very well._

Xin and Helena enter the computer room and kill one after the other the guards. Then they use the computer to release gas and poison the 50 guards.

_**Xin:** Now, lets go and find the general._

Helena and Xin opens the office's door.

_**General:** Yes. We have managed to capt- What? Who are you, how you broke in?_

_**Xin:** We are the ones who make the questions, okay?_

_**General:** Guards!_

_**Xin:** They are all dead._

_**Helena:** Tell what you know about the destruction of the temple, and who is Xenian._

_**General:** Okay. I will tell you. Xenian is the jedi Nick, who found us and created a plot to overthrow the republic. If the law that disbanded the army was passed, then the galaxy would be divided. So we used a XND nuke to bombard the entire planet._

_**Helena:** What? Nick is a sith lord? Thats not true. That impossible!_

_**General:** I tell you the truth. Right now, he is with his personal starship above mustafar. So what you wait? Go, find him and kill him. Bring justice back to the galaxy._

_**Xin:** I thought that you were a sith._

_**General:** When i joined this plot, i was waiting to see a new more united republic, not a fallen jedi declare himself emperor._

_**Xin:** Very well. We shall find him and kill him._

Xin and Helena, board on their capital ship. From there, they use the Ebon Hawk, to go in Kashyyyk, and take Harr. After that they go to the sith capital ship, in order to find and kill Nick, or lord Xenian, as he is now called. But in his capital ship Xenian has other plans.

_**Xenian:** My master, darth Feriar. I am emperor now. Leader of the entire galaxy._

_**Feriar:** Yes my apprentice. You have done well._

_**Xenian:** But, i dont need you anymore!_

Xenian stabs, with his lightsaber, Feriar and then uses force storm to finish him off.

_**Xenian:** Hhahah! Now i am the absolute ruler of the galaxy._

At the same time, the Ebon Hawk lands in the sith capital ship. Then Xin, Helena and Harr kill all soldiers in the hangar.

_**Xin:** Harr, you should go at the reactor and install this bomb. It will destroy the entire ship. I, with Helena, will go to find and kill Xenian._

_**Harr:** Hhahaha_

_Xin and Helena kill one after the other the guards and go to the bridge. There they find Xenian._

_**Helena:** Nick. I know that there is still some good in you. Come back. Leave all of this behind._

**Xenian:**_ I cant! I have to rule my new empire. Come with me and we will make things they way we want them to be._

**Helena:**_ Only a sith can say things like that. I am sorry._

Helena attacks with her lightsaber Xenian, but Xenian blocks her attacks. Then Xenian uses force storm against Helena, but Helena blocks the force storm and turns it back to Xenian. But Xenian is still strong. He attacks with some lightsaber combos and wounds Helena's hand.

**Xenian:** _You can still join me and rule together the galaxy. Become my empress._

**Helena:** _Never. Return to the light side or die!_

**Xenian:** _You are the one that will die._

Helena attacks Xenian and cuts his one hand.

**Xenian:**_ I still have one hand._

Xenian then manages to stab Helena and kill her.

**Xin:**_No! _

**Xenian:** _Now you will die!_

Xin remembers the words of Helena in Kashyyyk. Only force users use so good the lightsaber . So Xin tries to use the force. At first he fails but then he manages to take Helena's lightsaber and block Xenian's attack. Harr enters the bridge.

**Harr:** _Hhahaha_

**Xin:** _The bomb is ready? Lets go._

Xin and Harr lock the door of the bridge and they run to the hanagr.

**Xenian:** _Commander prepare my ship, now._

Xin and Harr board the Ebon Hawk and escape, while the sith capital ship explodes and falls into mustafar.

**Xin:** _Yay! Thats an escape. Now lets go to Besbin._

**Harr:** _Hhahaha._

So the Ebon Hawk leaves for new adventures.

**THE END**


End file.
